Centerpiece of My Obssession
by FickleJKdreamer
Summary: -All My Life by The Band Perry- As Sen adjusts to life in the bath house, how does she feel about Haku as the numerous adoring female employees know more about his whereabouts than she does when she wants him most? R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of **_**Spirited Away**_** nor do I own The Band Perry's lovely song, **_**All My Life.**_

**A/N: Hi guys! FicklJKdreamer, checking in with my first fic pertaining to **_**Spirited Away**_**. I've worked on nothing but YuYu Hakusho ideas and stuff for so long that I finally decided it's high time I try something different. I rewatched **_**Spirited Away **_**for the nth time a coupla days ago and I thought it'd be nice to try this out. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Centerpiece of My Obssession<span>

It was yet another sunny morning a couple of days after Haku had taken her to see her unfortunate parents in their animalistic form. Sen was sitting out on the balcony outside the female bedroom, her legs dangling off the edge as she rested her head on the banister in deep, blank thought. Her tired black eyes looked out, as they often did, across the expanse of the blue waters around them.

_***Would you walk to the edge of the ocean ~ Just to fill my jar with sand?***_

Work was indeed hard on her as Yubaba promised. More than enough times, tasks have proven her to be rather slow compared to the other girl workers her age. It didn't help that the other older workers made fun of her behind her back. She knew it. The only people she could ever feel indebted to are Lin (for keeping her grounded like an older sister in their duties), Kamaji (for helping to keep her alive by getting through in the first place), …and Haku.

Ever since he took her out to see the pigs and help her cope with her outburst of grief with warm onigiri and comforting hugs, she never saw him around. The only bits and pieces on him she could get were various bits of gossip from the female workers as she would pass.

"Did you hear? He's gone off again."

"Again? What do you think he would be doing going away so often?"

"I heard he just does Yubaba's work."

"Oh yeah? Well _I _heard that he has other places to go to that help calm his nerves if you know what I mean."

_***Just in case I get the notion ~ To let it run through my hand ~ Let it run through my hand***_

Knowing that they knew more about him than she did made her heart ache ever so slightly each time. Needless to say, she missed him terribly. One of the reasons why she could keep face and continue working her damn hardest was not only because of her parents, but because of him. After all, he practically saved her from disappearing entirely, thus saving her life. The least she could do now is just to work hard in the hopes of seeing him again.

…Of course, it was sometimes easier said than done. Haku is the only person she felt she could trust whenever she needs to spill her heart and soul out about any petty frustration in the world. She couldn't exactly talk to Lin about these problems since she's so preoccupied in working hard to get the opportunity to leave. The Radish Spirit never talks, so as much as she would like to just rant to him, it would do her no good. Kamaji might make a good listener…if he himself wasn't so preoccupied to keep numerous bathwaters running soaked in various soothers.

_***Well I don't want the whole world ~ The sun, the moon, and all their light***_

"Sen, we're heading out. You come down soon, y'hear?"

She looked back at the female slug spirit she deemed her honorary older sister. She gave Lin a small reassuring smile from her place at the banister.

"Okay! I'll be there soon," Sen answered her enthusiastically, then dropping her voice, "I haven't changed yet anyway." It was true; she just crawled out of bed and went out on the balcony banister to savor the morning.

Besides, she also had hope that she might just see Haku in the far distance or something of the sort. He made her feel a special calm that never failed to keep her sanity whether he was far away or not.

_***I just want to be the only girl ~ You love all your life ~ You love all your life***_

As Lin's footsteps receded. Sen tiredly rested her head again in half slumber. At that, her ears picked up another conversation from the other girls behind her.

"Did you see Master Haku last night? He looked like he just got back from far-off again."

"He always looked so freshly flushed whenever he gets back. Makes me wonder what he's always up to…"

Yeah, Sen always thought the same thing. What _would_ he be up to going off so often as he does? He would never tell her anything, even if they would briefly see each other around these days (which were hardly at all). Aside from feeling slight heartaches, he never failed to make her feel anxious.

_***Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies ~ Yeah, and put them in a lamp to light my world?***_

Knowing and hearing about his apprenticeship to Yubaba, she could only imagine that he could be undergoing rigorous trials and missions just for her old and big-headed sake. The days were getting scarce when he would show her genuine kindness, and the other females talking about his absence and seeing him from time to time when she hasn't made her emotions rather dampen.

_***All dressed up in a tux and bowtie ~ Hand-deliver to a lonely girl ~ To a lonely, lonely girl***_

To be honest, they got on her nerves like crazy. There were a good number of times she wished they could all just disappear so she can think and do her job without the anxious gossip and berating comments. She was beginning to just allow them to roll-off, but sometimes she wished there was someone she could turn to and enjoy their company. He said it himself he was her friend. Weren't friends supposed to be there for each other when they needed them most?

_Why do I worry about him so much? _Her thoughts chanced as the girls who talked previously also left _I know he'll be fine…He has magic. He should be fine…_

_It's just all those women_ she rolled her eyes, lazily sighing _It's like they're on him once he gets here from wherever he goes…_

_***Well I don't want the whole world, no ~ The sun, the moon, and all their light ~ I just want to be the only girl ~ You love all your life ~ You love all your life***_

How convenient it would be if they really did just mind their own business and pay no attention to him. They were all spirits right? The thought of them poofing into thin air whenever Sen wished doesn't sound so bad at the moment. Maybe even at least fishing information out of them _before_ they poof into thin air. That'd be nice.

Sen grinned stupidly to herself as she turned around and crawled back into the bedroom, fixing her futon.

"What're you so happy about, human?" spat one of the remaining female workers who was putting away her futon into the closet. Sen's smile dropped immediately.

"It's just a nice day outside," she answered shortly, "Sorry for enjoying it." At that, the thought of that worker tripping down the stairs or getting eaten by a black monster amused her thoughts.

_***Lately I've been writing desperate love songs ~ I mostly sing them to the wall***_

As the worker left, Sen slowly got dressed. Her minded drifted to the tasks at hand for the day. Scrubbing the floors…Sweeping the grass in one of the bathtub stalls…Practically helping out Lin.

And that was usually when she overheard the most gossip. As much as she wants to deny it, she couldn't help but pick through the words for anything on Haku.

Why _does_ she think about him as often as she just noticed? Maybe it was the fact that she felt something was wrong with him. It was almost as though he wasn't meant to really be there. Maybe it was possible he needs as much help getting away from Yubaba and the bath house as much as she does. Does this mean his parents could have possibly been turned to pigs or some other animal too?

Running these through her head, she grinned again. She was probably the only person here in the bath house who knew as much things on Haku in this deep a manner than anyone else probably save for Kamaji. If only he knew how much she treasured that privilege.

_***You could be the centerpiece of my obsession ~ If you would notice me at all ~ Yeah, yeah, yeah***_

She tied up the drawstring to her inner shirt and pulled the pink work shirt over her head. She tightened her pant string and closed the sliding doors of the bedroom behind her. Being the last to leave, she dreaded the day of work looming ahead of her. Another day of leering and jeering by the other workers. She was lucky to have Lin and meet her with someone as neutral as Kamaji.

If it turned out, she wondered if Haku knew they would fall into his plan and her intention of staying here. Was it out of experience? Whatever it was, he definitely knew what he was doing. For that, she couldn't thank him enough.

_***Well I don't want the whole world, no ~ The sun, the moon, and all their light ~ I just want to be the only girl ~ You love all your life ~ You love all your life***_

As she passed one of the open corridors, something was moving out of the corner of her eye. She stopped to look, finding a white dragon flying away into the distance. She could have sworn it turned to look back at her for a split second before continuing on.

_The dragon again…_she thought, recalling seeing the same dragon after Haku brought her to her pigged-parents _Haku…Is it REALLY you?_

She exhaled deeply, preparing herself for another day of trials. She reminded herself again. She worked for her parents. And for Haku.

_***You love all you life ~ Life ~ Yeah***_

She approached the nametag wall, grabbed her piece, and ran off to find Lin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, how did you find this one? Read and review. Give me some feedback. I'd REALLY REALLY appreciate it. But don't flame me 'kay? Please be nice 8] I don't wanna be a human BBQ yet.**

**Checking out,**

**FickleJKdreamer**


End file.
